What would life be like without you?
by Pwn4g3x
Summary: Title Changed. Chapter 4 is up. R&R! Now the planet express crew is beginning to worry about Fry, and then they come across a message... AN: Im sorry im not a very good story writer.
1. Spring Cleaning

Kash: OH YOUR GOD! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT ABANDONING FANFICTION EVERYONE! I got bored with it after a while, and quit. And guys, I don't really plan on finishing my other stories... x.x sorry. But I WILL be making lots of NEW ones! SO ENJOY! D

Estelle: -cough-

Kash: Oh, yea and this is Estelle. She has all 5 seasons of futurama on her Computer. O:

Estelle: BOO YAH.

Kash: That's ok because I have 3 Futurama tapes. And I've seen every episode in existence.

Estelle: sknahfljsdagcfirsgf. Show off.

**Disclaimer:**

Hah. If I owned Futurama, Leela and Fry would so be married. 3

**What would life be like without you?**

**Chapter One**

**Spring Cleaning **

The air was fresh and the sky was clear, sun shining brightly down on the cheerful citizens of New New York. Spring had begun, and it was time to tidy up those apartments. Tulips were blooming, and trees were blossoming. Everyone was busy cleaning, especially the crew at Planet Express. Bender was outside, giving the building a nice new coat of cherry red. Amy was dusting the lab, making sure to get in ever corner of every bookshelf, some of those books had not been opened for years, and had attracted large quantities of dust. Leela had purchased a brand new super atomic vacuum, it was very pricy, but it worked excellently. Professor Farnsworth and Dr. Zoidberg were in the garage, scrubbing down the Planet Express Ship. Hermes, being snobby and obsessed with organization, checked every office and made sure everything was in place. If there was anyone whos favorite day was spring cleaning, it would most defiantly be Hermes. And, of course, the only person not working, was lazy, old, Philip J. Fry. He was making it much harder to clean up, because he kept throwing slurm cans on the ground. Leela tried to vacuum under his feet, because he just wouldn't move so she could clean properly. The frustrated cyclops shut off the vacuum and confronted him.

"Fry, haven't you ever thought of maybe doing something USE FULL around here?!" shouted Leela.

"Umm.. Maybe." he replied.

"Ugh, Fry! You're so lazy!! You never do anything!"

"What about the time I helped clean up the park?"

"You picked up a can of cola and then you said you were done, ran off, and got drunk."

"I did my part.."

"You know what Fry?"

"Hmm?"

"You're useless. You're a lazy slob. Ok? You've never done ANYTHING to help us out!! NEVER!"

"That's not entirely true.." argued Fry.

"Oh, Oh yes it is. Face it Fry, YOU HAD NO LIFE IN THE YEAR 2000, AND YOU STILL DON'T HAVE ONE IN THE YEAR 3000!"

Fry was silent.

"You wonder why Bender is your only friend. You wonder why you can't get a girl friend. Isn't it obvious? Nobody likes you Fry. You're useless. You're like a wart on the back of the world. And all I know is that I'm sick of you. Sometimes I wish you didn't even exist. You only make things harder for us."

Fry stared at her. He had been hurt by her words, and his eyes were watering. Leela stormed out of the room and Fry just sat there. Thinking. Then a thought struck him.

_"What would life be life without me?"_

**END CHAPTER!**

Estelle: Oh.. Your.. God. HI.

Kash: AHAHAHAHAHAH

Estelle: Pfft, This story rawkz my yellow and blue socks.

Kash: You Have yellow socks?

Estelle: Maybe. o.o

Kash: Don't worry folks. This chapter is incredibly short. So, Im gonna put up the next chapter right now! Rofl.

Estelle: YAY!

Joe: HAI!

Estelle and Kash: Go away.

Joe: -sobs-


	2. The Stranger

Kash: AND, WE'RE BACK! WITH JOE!

Joe: Hey babehz. :D

Estelle: Yo home dawgz. :D

Kash: I made sure to have the chapter LONGER, and with more SUSPENSE. Sorry about being so hard on you, Fry.

Fry: NO YOU'RE NOT! -sobs-

Joe: Poor Fry.

Estelle: -sighs-

**What would life be like without you?**

**Chapter Two:**

**The stranger**

All day long that last sentence Leela had said danced around in Fry's head.

"_Sometimes I wish you didn't exist, didn't exist, exist, exist.._"

Fry left work early that day, and he went home to his apartment. Al day he just walked around in circles, thinking.. Thinking, thinking, thinking...

Back at planet express, no one seemed to realize Fry was gone. They finished their cleaning and they too, left work to go home, and rest for perhaps another big mission tomorrow.

All night long, Fry sat alone on his bed. He felt so left out. He had never really stopped to think about his life, was he really as bad as Leela said he was? Did everyone really hate him? Was he useless? Did Bender only like him because he bought him beer? So many questions ran through his head. He had trouble thinking properly. But suddenly, Something came to his mind!

**_Leela wished he didn't exist, Fry decided to make that wish come true._**

The next day, Fry did not come to work. He never went to sleep that night. At about 6 in the morning, he grabbed a cup of coffee to go and rushed out the door. The sun had not yet come up, and the sky was still a beautiful midnight blue. The air was cool and you could hear birds chirping in the distance if you listened carefully enough.

"_How bad could it be, to not exist anymore?_" he thought to himself.

"_I mean, nobody likes me, and I don't have anything to live for anyway, so it won't really hurt anyone, will it?" _

Sure, he was willing to not exist anymore, but how? I mean, you can't just suddenly wake up and say, "Oh I don't wanna exist anymore. Oh well." Fry circled the neighborhood in a rusted old hovercraft he rented from Sal's Greasy Truck Stop. The paint was chipping off and the bumper

was all dented up. One of the taillights was missing, and his blinkers would not function properly.

Back at planet express, Amy and Leela arrived at work early. The sky was beginning to change into a beautiful swirl of different pinks and oranges, you could see half of the sun beyond the horizon. Amy offered Leela some coffee. She nodded her head. Amy walked over to the cupboards and grabbed two coffee cups.

"I think what you said was a little harsh" The clumsy martian said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Leela replied, puzzled.

"I was in the other room and I heard you screaming at Fry. You made him really upset."

"Big deal.. He'll get over it, I'm sure. He's probably on his way to work right now to agree with me."

"Whatever you say Leela..." She pulled out a bag of fresh and sweet sugar cubes. "Sugar?"

"Yes please."

When the sun became a bright golden yellow, Fry zoomed past a sign in his hovercar. He quickly

rotated the car and parked in front of the old and damaged fence te sign was on. He leaned over to get a closer look at it, it read:

**THE ROBOT DEVIL**

**_Now_** **_granting one wish per mortal_**

**_Location: Robot Hell_**

**_Only from March 21st to March 28th_**

**_Time: 7am to 8am_**

"8am?!" exclaimed Fry. "That's only in 15 minutes! I better hurry up, oh I wonder if anyone around here knows the directions?!" Fry backed up the old banged up hovercar in a hurry, but he wasn't paying attention to what was behind him, and backed up straight into a fire hydrant. The car powered down and fell to the ground.

"Dang it! I do NOT need this right now!" he smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Well, I'll have to run around the neighborhood, maybe I'll run into someone who can give me a lift." Fry set his hand on the hovercar door and swung himself over the edge, running off into the distance.

Leela looked at her watch.

"8 am, where on earth is Fry? Normally he's here at 7:30.. I mean everyone else has already arrived."

"Except for The Professor, of course." Corrected Hermes. "He's still in his recliner upstairs, sawing sweet logs.."

Bender took a megaphone out of his chest compartment. "I'll get him up for ya!" he exclaimed.

"That's a sweet gesture, but I think it's best we let him wake up himself. We all know how cranky he gets when he doesn't get a full 12 hour nap." Amy replied. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Eh, whatever floats your boat." He took a puff of his cigar.

Hermes looked up at the clock, it said 8:05am.

"Where in Babylon is Fry?!" he demanded.

Fry was running frantically around the neighborhood. He didn't watch where he was going, as usual, and ran into a stranger. He was tall, and he had a long, tan, trench coat on. Followed by Navy Blue sunglasses and a snug, detective's cap.

"Excuse me detective, but.."

The man stopped Fry before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey kid, I'm not a real detective. I just dress like this because it makes me look.. Cool..." He grinned, showing 100 of his dazzling white teeth. "So, what's up?"

"Well, you see detective,"

"NOT a real detective.." he corrected.

"Sorry, anyways, Do you know how to get to robot hell?"

"Well I sure do, but If you're lookin for the free wish I'm afraid you've missed it. It's 8:25am."

Fry groaned. "Dang it!"

"Tell ya what kid, Meet me at this same exact spot tomorrow morning, at approximately 6:55am, and I'll take ya there myself. Ok?"

"Sure thing detective! I'll see ya tomorrow morning!" Fry waved and ran off.

"Oi.." The stranger smacked his head and sighed. "What an idiot."

**END CHAPTER!**

Estelle: Interesting stuff...

Joe: You read it, you can't unread it, stay tuned for more..

Kash: Tales.. Of.. Interest!!! Sikee.

Estelle: Lawl.

Joe: This is a nice chapter. I like the detail.

Estelle: I like how Fry can't get it through his poor little head that the stranger isn't a real detective.

Kash: I like how you shut up.

Estelle: ...

Joe: ...

Kash: R&R pplz! k thx bi.


	3. The Wish

Kash: AND, WE'RE BACK! WITH KIMMEH!

Kimmeh: Hai.

Estelle and Joe: Hallo.

Kash: R&R! I HAVE SO MANY GREAT IDEAS FOR FURTHER CHAPPIES!

Kimmeh; -holds up picture of adorable little baby seal on it's back, with stubby little paws-

All: Awwwwwwwwwww!

Estelle: It's so cuuutee! n.n

Joe: Hello. Can I take you home with me?! n.n

**What would life be like without you?**

**Chapter 3**

The Wish

After his strange encounter with the man, he immediately rushed to his apartment. He grabbed a

sheet of college ruled paper, and took out his special doodle pen, and started scribbling. He was writing a note to his friends. What did the note say? Well you'll find out later.

Back at planet express...

"Good news everyone!" Exclaimed the Professor.

"Ooh, What now?" everyone was questioning what he had to say now.

"I've invented a way to heat food without burning it!"

"Oh! How?" Amy asked.

The professor stuck is finger in the air and shook it as he shouted his invention.

"WITH A MICROWAVE ONION!"

"You mean microwave oven?" Bender corrected.

"Yes yes, whatever," he replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Prof, but those have been around since the 50's"

"Wha?" The professor said, puzzled.

"Like you would know, not like you've ever used one." Amy teased. Leela glared at her and crossed her arms.

"Hmmph.."

When Fry had finished his note, he slid on his blue and grey plaid patterned PJ's, and hopped into bed. The note was folded up in his pillowcase, it was very important, and he had to make sure his friends saw it. If they ever even bothered to look for it...

The next day...

The alarm went off with it's usual annoying beep. Fry arose and stretched his arms, he let out a lengthy and tired yawn. The uneducated redhead rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. 5:30am.

Fry hopped off his bed and got dressed into his usual dull clothes, Red jacket, white shirt, blue jeans. He grabbed the note from under his pillow and stuffed it into his pocket. Of course, he would need some go juice to be able to stay awake. He poured himself a cup of coffee and walked out the door. He looked up at the sky and gazed at the moon, it's white and ghostly glow lit up the dark sky. It would be the last time he ever saw it. The last time he ever saw his friends. The last time he ever saw his home, or the earth completely. He sighed, and thought about the good times he had with his so called "friends." He counted them up. There were very few. Fry walked up to the corner of Bouncy Lane and Squishy Egg Avenue. He chuckled. The future was in fact, very odd. He waited. This was the exact spot where he met the stranger. He could tell by the blue and yellow polka dotted fire hydrant, and the trapezoid shaped stop sign. It actually said cease instead of stop, but, it means the same thing so who really cared? And also, it was green.

Fry took a sip of coffee and leaned against the fire hydrant. He began reading a magazine.

"Oh, where the devil is Fry? I'm getting worried!" cried Amy.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure. Maybe he's just sick?" Leela replied.

"Maybe he quit!" suggested Bender.

"Maybe he got fired!" Hermes pointed with an angry look on his face.

"Good news everyone!" The Professor walked in.

"Microwave Onion. Got it." Everyone said, with a blank look on their faces.

"Oven, actually, and I was talking about your next mission. You'll be making a delivery to Ebola 9, The virus planet!"

"Oi.." Bender smacked his head.

"Now, during Fry's absence, AMY! You're the new delivery boy."

"You mean delivery girl?" she redressed.

"You're a girl?" The Professor seemed dumfounded.

"Yes... I'm your female intern, remember?"

"Really? Well I didn't pay any attention to that. I only hired you because you have the same blood type as me, you see."

"What?!" Amy yelped.

"Oh Nothing. Off you go!" He pushed them into the ship to take off for their next mission.

Leela sat at the steering wheel and switched the engines on.

"Dark Matter tank is complete and advanced" Amy informed

"Shot gun and storing capacity is operational" reported Bender

"Steering and brakes are functional" voiced Leela. "Lets's Rock." She powered up the ship and stepped her big boot on the pedal, the Planet Express ship took off into the morning sky.

"Hey, Leela," Amy tried to get her attention.

"Yea?"

"Did you ever think that maybe Fry isn't as dumb as he looks?"

Leela and Bender both gave an instant response. "No."

"Oh..ok.."

"If you care about him that much why don't YOU date him Amy?" Leela sighed.

"Leela snap out of it! You're being ridiculous! I mean sure, he's lazy, yes, he's, well, stupid! But that doesn't make him any less of a person."

"Yes it does" The cyclops argued.

"Leela, he used to be your friend! Think of all the things he's done for you! He wrote an opera for you, he kicked that truck stop guy's butt for you, he got you flowers, He even moved the stars themselves around for you!"

"What? He did"

"Yes! He took a picture of it before they imploded!"

"You're bluffing. That's nothing but photoshop."

"Leela you've never even given the poor guy a chance."

"Alright...Uhm.. Drop the subject! End of discussion!"

"But Leela..."

"NO MORE ABOUT FRY! Let's just focus on our mission..."

Amy sighed.

The moon remained in the sky. Fry checked his watch and it said 6:45am.

"He should be here soon." mentioned Fry. "He did say 6:55, right? Or was it 5:55? OR 4:55? WHAT IF I MISSED HIM!! AUGGHH!" Fry grabbed his hair and started running around in circles screaming. Suddenly a car pulled up, it startled Fry and he ran into the stop sign and collapsed. The stranger walked up to him.

"Hey kid, come on, get up, we gotta go see the robot devil"

Fry gasped. "It's you! Phew! I thought I missed you!"

"Nah. I'm always on time, just the kinda guy I am." He picked at his teeth with a toothpick. "Come on, Hop in! I aint gonna hurt ya!" Fry hopped in the black nightrider and they sped off.

"Thanks Detective for givin me a lift to robot hell, this is a really important wish" The stranger smacked his head and sighed.

"Call me Joe." (AN: To make Joe feel special I put him in my story. nn)

"Hey Joe! My names Fry."

"Pleased ta meet ya Fry" Joe straightened the review mirror. "So, why's this wish so important to ya Fry?"

"Well, this girl, I used to really like her, well she turned out to be nothing but a (insert swear word here). She yelled at me and said I was useless, she didn't want me to exist, so I decided I would make her wish come true."

"Ah, lady troubles, I been there before.." The conversation ended and silence swallowed the vehicle. The car sped up and it started to get very hot. The moon was gone, but there was no sun either. The sky was a bright red, and Fry felt like he was burning up. He tugged on the collar of his jacket to try to loose some heat, but it was so intense that it didn't succeed even a little.

"Im assuming we're there?"

"You got it."

The nightrider pulled into a fiery parking lot. The whole place was bursting with bright and orange flames. Fry hopped out of the car.

"See ya later kid, It was nice knowin ya!" Joe waved goodbye and sped off into the distance.

Fry reached in his pocket. The note was still there, and it hadn't burned up either! He straightened his jacket and he walked up to tube. He crawled into it and slid down, all the way into the depths of robot hell. He stopped halfway down the tube, the line was so long, that it went outside of the actual hell!

"Holy crap!" Fry shouted in disbelief. "I have the strangest feeling in my gut, that I could be here for a while."

"You're tellin me, I've been here for 12 hours!" A skinny and wrinkly old man engaged in a conversation with Fry. "I want to wish to be younger, so I can relive my old childhood. Ah, good times, that was."

"Why didn't you just go to the youth fountain on Neptune?" Fry asked.

The old man said nothing. He seemed shocked that after all this time someone tells him a youth fountain exists.

"Sir?" Fry waved his hand in front of his face. The man fell backwards. He was dead. Everyone gasped and stared. There was a long pause. Fry then broke the silence. "So how bout dem Yankees?!"

Hermes stood in front of the control panel in the garage, he had his microphone headset on.

"Planet Express Ship, you are clear to land!" The ship took dock on the landing target. When everyone got off, they were pale and coughing.

"The delivery was, -cough- a Success!! -cough-" informed Leela. Amy tried to speak but she collapsed to the floor and fell asleep.

"Oh.. These thing's always happen on Ebola 9..." the Professor remarked, disappointed. "It's ok though. I have just the trick to cure this." He grabbed a giant oval shaped 'pill'.

"I CANT SWALLOW THAT!" screamed Leela.

"Well then good news! It's a suppository!"

**After 3 days**,

It was finally Fry's turn for the wish. He walked up to the robot devil.

"Alright, You're the last one. What can I get you puny mortal?" the devil asked.

"My wish is a simple one. A wish Im sure you'll be pleased to grant."

"Go on.."

"I'm sure you'll remember me, Fry? Phillip J Fry? I wrote that opera?"

"Hey! You're the kid that took my hands!"

"Exactly."

"So what's your wish kid? Come on I got things to do."

"Robot Devil, I wished that I didn't exist anymore!"

"Are you sure? That's a permanant wish, you know."

"Yes. I am positive. Nobody has ever cared about me. So nobody will notice I'm gone. Oh, and put this note on my grave stone. I get a grave stone, right? OH! And put a chicken on it!" Fry held up the folded piece of paper.

"A chicken?"

"I like chickens."

"Very well." The robot raised his metallic fingers, and a ray of lightning blasted from his hands. Fry's outline changed to a neon color of blue, as if he were a hologram from a holophoner.

He no longer existsed.

**END CHAPTER.**

Kimmeh: OMGZ.

Estelle: WHY DOES HE GET TO BE IN THE STORY? YOU SAID I WAS GONNA BE IN THE STORY!

Joe: MLEH! -sticks tongue out-

Kash: Remember how I said you were gonna be in the story Estelle?

Estelle: Well durr.

Kash: I lied.

Estelle: -outraged- WHAT!!! KDSNFSKLHFVSIDHOUGBVIHBLDFJBHFTGJBH;KTGFJHKLGJ;HNGY;KLNYGFKLHNJ;YLGJYYGHKJYHG;KLJMO;YTGJHN;YGFJMNH;YGJMN;OHY;GHGJKUHGPOKOP

(blank screen)

The following program has been interrupted for your safety.

Kash: R&R! CHAPTER 4 ISN'T GOING UP UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS!


	4. The Message

**Kash: Anddd, WE ARE BACKKK!**

**Estelle: gawd its about time.**

**Kash: sdfu I had to make a pre writing.**

**Estelle: NO YOU SDFU. PRE WRITITNGS DONT TAKE THAT LONG**

**Kash: SDFU**

**Joe: LOOK EVERYONE JUST SDFU!**

**Estelle & Kash: roflk.**

**What would life be like without you?**

**Chapter 4**

**The Message**

Fry exited robot hell cheerfully, he whistled the globetrotter's theme song as he strolled down the road. He seemed to enjoy not existing.

"This his great!" He shouted. "I can do or say whatever I want, any nobody will know!" He stopped in the middle of the road and stood there. A loud honk could be heard in the distance, and 2 bright lights came into view. A giant hover-truck sped straight through him, and Fry howled with laughter. He walked up to the Butcher shop and pondered.

"I wonder.." he stuck his finger through the wall.Then his hand, and eventually his whole arm.

"Awesome!" he yelled. "It's like being a ghost!" He walked right into the Butcher shop, and right through the freezer, where his eyes encountered The Robot Mafia, threatening a poor old robot, who couldn't afford to pay the rent.

"Donny, how many times do I's gots ta tell yas, The rent comes in every otha Thursdays!" The Don Bot sat in his throne, not looking pleased.

"Please sir, I beg of you, just one more week and I'll have the money! I promise!"

"Clamps, yous knows whats ta do." The small and ferocious yellow robot, with giant clamps for hands, came into view from the back of the freezer. He greased up his clamps, and clamped them furiously. "Clamps. Clamps, CLAMPS!" he shouted. He repeatedly clamped the poor old robot, until he clamped right down to his circuits. He clamped a small green wire in half, and the robot shut down. The Don Bot spoke.

"Let that bes a warnings to yas." The robot stood up.

"Thank you sir" he said, and exited the freezer.

Fry grimaced and walked out of the butcher shop. He stretched his arms and sat down on a bench. But then someone else came and sat right through him. Fry groaned and walked away, with his hands in his pockets and his jacket zipped up.

Back at planet express, Amy, Leela, and Bender, had just gotten back from another mission without Fry. They had to deliver popcorn to cina-max 3.

"We're back!" informed Leela. "The Kernel people of Cine-max 3 successfully received their desperately needed popcorn. Can we get a break now?" The professor walked in the Garage, where the ship was parked, holding a package and a clipboard.

"Welcome back crew! I have another mission for you!"

"WHAT?!" Complained Bender. "But we just got back from 5 missions in a row!"

"Well, you can make it SIX in a row!" He shoved the package in Amy's arms and shoved her in the ship. "You'll be delivering this to Radon 3, one of the brightest stars in the Galaxy! Off you go, now!" He shoved the rest of the crew into the cock pit, and waved at the ship as it took off.

"Man, the Prof is driving me insane!" Amy said.

"He's trying to kill us with all these missions," agreed Leela. She rubbed her back as she steered. "My back is so incredibly stiff from having to stand up so straight to look nice!"

"And my arms are going to give out from having to lift all these heavy packages!"

"This would have been so much easier with Fry around," Mentioned Bender. "Man, I really miss him."

"Me too" agreed Amy.

"Well, he couldn't have gone anywhere really far, could he?"

"Leela, come on, You know you miss him, even if it's just a teeny bit!" Amy squished her index finger and her thumb together as she said "Teeny".

"Not really." she continued steering and the conversation was ended. Amy laid back in her chair with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes.

The mission took about 24 hours, there was panic spreading when the crew found out they lost their super sunglasses. Luckily, Bender was able to lend them pieces of his thermostat, which Amy and Leela used the glass from as visors. The package was a stuffed teddy bear, which a little starling living on Radon 3 had lost and desperately wanted back. They hadn't said a word about Fry for the rest of the mission, or day.

Fry eventually got bored of sticking his hands through walls and people, and headed for planet express, to see what they were doing since he was gone.

The entire crew at Planet Express, even Scruffy, the janitor, was glued to the couch, watching "When A Stranger Calls." Fry walked over by the couch and sat on the floor, watching with them. When a commercial came on, Amy got up to go make some popcorn, and Zoidberg brought up a subject about Fry.

"Fry, he has been gone for a while now has he not?" he said.

"The parasite has a point mon, it's been about a week now hasn't it?" Hermes asked.

"Well, I for one think life is much easier without him, don't you?" complemented Leela. Hermes nodded his fat head slightly.

"The cyclops has a point mon," he said. "The place is a lot cleaner around here now"

"I agree completely." included Professor Farnsworth. "Now I don't have to worry about a mission taking 2 hours longer than it should because the numskull got his head stuck in an asteroid.." Amy walked in with the bowl of popcorn, she had overheard their conversation, and added her own opinion in.

"At first I was upset about his disappearance, but you guys are right. Now we won't have a lazy slob around here eating all the food and taking up space." she plopped down on the couch with the popcorn the second the movie was back on, and everyone grabbed a handful, munching furiously while they stared at the screen. Fry's mouth dropped open, and he stared at them. His heart sunk, with his eyes watering.

"They didn't even care I was gone.." he mumbled to himself. He wiped his tears away and stood up, making his way to the Robot Arms Apartments. He walked through the door and in the elevator, which escorted him to the 5th floor, the floor that holds what used to be his apartment.

He walked through Bender's door, and through his closet door, into his apartment. Fry sat on the

old and torn up mattress, with rusted springs piercing through, the sheets stained and ripped, thrown off to the side. He held his nose and groaned.

"This place smells like rotten fish!" he plopped down in front of the Tv and stared at the static.

"I guess, since I don't exist anymore, I realize how messy this apartment really is. No wonder nobody wanted me." he sighed, and wiped his eyes again. "Well," he said. "What am I gonna do now? I mean, I have nowhere to go, Nobody wanted me, I don't even exist anymore," he paused and stood up. He glanced at the picture of Leela on his table, and walked over to he. He smiled at it, but then his face turned sour. He swung his arm at the frame, forcing it off the table, and smashing it into pieces on the floor. Fry gasped.

"I can touch things?!" His eyebrows raised, he stared at the table. He tried to touch it, but his hand went right through it. "Huh.." Fry stood there and thought. Suddenly, he realized what caused him to be able to touch the photo. "I may not be real, but my emotions are..."

The sun collapsed beyond the horizon, and in it's place, rose the moon. Leela had just taken off from work, and she was on her way down Crest Rd, about a few blocks down from her apartment. The wind grew chilly, and she wrapped her jacket around her. The only sounds heard were the crickets chirping and the leaves rustling.

"It's so quiet tonight," she said to herself. She stopped at the corner of Crest and Bouncy, to make sure no cars were coming, then turned on Squishy, where she made her way to Robot Arms Apartment. She checked in at the lobby, and up the stairs she marched, making her way to her apartment.

"1i," she mumbled. "Here we are.." she placed the key in the doorknob, and turned, unlocking it. She pushed it open and hung her jacket up. Leela took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh clean sent of Pine-Sol. She had just cleaned her bathroom this morning.

"Im awfully tired.. Think ima get ready for bed now." She made her way to her bedroom, but when she entered, she stopped.

_Don't look at the table Leela. _She thought to herself. _Just don't look at it._ The cyclops stepped into the bedroom slowly, keeping her head straight, but she accidentally turned her head to the table, and glanced at the portrait of Fry by her lamp.

_No!_ She shouted in her head. She looked at the picture again, and quickly turned her head away. Her eye was squeezed shut, a tear made it's way out. Leela ran to the table and grabbed the photo.

_Oh, what Am I saying? Of course I miss you! _She held the picture close to her and cried. _Fry, come back! I didn't mean the things I said! I was angry, I just got tired of you being so lazy, but I didn't mean for it to come out like that! _She collapsed on the bed and stared at the picture, remembering the GOOD times she had with Fry and everyone. She placed the picture next to her and sniffed. Over and over in her head she said "Fry, Come back!" and eventually fell asleep. The picture still next to her. The next morning, Leela was the last one at work.

"Leela!!" yelled the professor. "You purple haired imbecile! Where have you been?!"

"Im sorry, I slept late. I was up all night."

"Ohhh! This will not do! This will not do at all!"

"Professor," said Amy. "She's not even late."

"You shut up!" he shook his fist with fury. "Ohh, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the angry dome!"

Amy leaned over to Leela and whispered, "Someone's having a bad day..." Leela nodded her head in agreement. Amy got a good look at Leela's expression. Her eye was red, as if she had been crying.

"Leela, are you alright?" she asked. The cyclops wiped her eye and sniffed.

"Yea, im fine." she marched off into the meeting room, where the Prof. Had called everyone.

"Alright, we need to figure out the deal with Fry." he said. "Hasn't anyone seen him ANYWHERE?" the crowd muttered to themselfs quietly, puzzled.

"No, noone has" said Hermes.

"Alright then." the Professor stood up and smacked his hands down on the table. "Ow!" he yelped and grabbed his hand. "Anyway, I demand that we start a search party to find him! Leela and Amy will search downtown." Amy looked at Leela and waved, Leela smiled. "Hermes and Zoidberg will look in the park," Zoidberg smiled at Hermes, but Hermes crossed his arms and groaned. "And Bender and I will look in the town square. All clear?" Scruffy Raised his hand from the back of the room and spoke.

"What about Scruffy?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, well, uhm, you keep the place clean while we're out looking." The Professor answered.

"Scruffy's gettin' out the arachno-spores." The janitor left the room.

"Ok, well them Everybody get with their partners and go search! We'll meet in front of the town hall at precisely 8:04 PM!" Everyone grabbed their coats and set off.

"Alright, where should we start first?" said Amy.

"Well," Leela replied. "I suggest we start by the coffee shop. We both know how Fry loves coffee."

"I didn't know Fry liked coffee..."

"Oh. Well, never mind then. I'll look in the coffee shop, and you look in the K-mart Megacenter.

"Why would Fry be in a megacenter?"

"They sell beer half off there."

"Oh."

Amy walked left off Piper Ave. And Leela walked across the street to the 24 hour coffee shop.

"Excuse me," said the cyclops. "Have you seen this man?" she held up a photo of Fry. The waitress pondered for a moment, and answered her question.

"Why, yes, I think I have. I saw someone with orange hair like that a couple weeks ago. He was down by Squishy and Bouncy Lane, I think it was. Talking to some sort of detective." Leela seemed surprised by her response. _Detective, huh?_ She thanked the waitress and headed on her way.

In the park, Hermes approached a slim young man, wearing a hat and a tan colored trench coat.

"Excuse me kind sir, but have ye seen a smelly young man dat looks someting like dis?" he held up a photo of Fry. The man stepped back, shocked at the photo.

"Yeas, I seens a guys like dats. Couple weeks ago, it was. Names Fry, right? Yea. I talked ta him. Said he had an important wish to make. But I cant tells yas that, I don't tells peoples abouts otha peoples secrets. Not tha kinda guy I am." he picked at his brilliant white teeth with a toothpick and headed on his way. Hermes stared at the man as he walked on.

"Huh," he muttered to himself, and headed on his way. He walked over to the trash cans, where Zoidberg was burrowing in the cans, feasting on rotten banana soaked in week old coffee grounds, and gym socks drenched with old and sour pickle juice.

"Come on ye lazy green snake! We have to go see if people know where Fry is!" he grabbed the lobster by the collar and dragged him along.

"Ohh.." complained Zoidberg, upset because he had to leave a wonderful feast behind.

Bender lifted up boxes and trash cans, looking everywhere possible for Fry.

"Fry!" he called. "FRYYY!!"

The professor was in the town hall, speaking with the mayor.

"Excuse me, Mister Mayor."

"Mhmm?" the mayor said. "What brings your hear my wonderful old and wrinkly friend?"

"Yes, well, my delivery boy is missing, you see. I was wondering if you be so kind as to tell me, if you have seen this man anywhere?" He slid a flyer with Fry's face on the Mayor's desk, and te mayor took it in his hands and examined it.

"Hmmm..." he scratched his chin. "Uh huh... Mmmm... Nope. Sorry. Neva seen this guy in my life." he handed the paper back to the Prof.

"Oh, well. Thank you for your time" He saluted to the mayor, and headed on his way.

Later, at exactly 8:04 PM, everyone at Planet Express was gathered around the steps to the town hall.

"So, what did we find" requested the professor.

"I found out that Fry spoke to a detective a couple weeks ago." Leela informed.

"I found a detective that said he spoke to Fry! But that's all he would tell me." Hermes said.

"I found a bottle of beer I stole from some hobo in an alley!" Bender held up the beer and chuckled.

"Wait a minute guys, let's review." Amy huddled the group together. "Leela, you found out that Fry spoke to a detective, right?"

"Mhmm."

"And Hermes, You found _the_ detective that Fry spoke to, but he wouldn't tell you anything, correct?"

"Yup."

"Guys, what if Fry is..." Amy gulped. "Dead?!" the group gasped at her inference.

"How could he have died?!" Bender shouted.

"The martian has a point, mon. Maybe the detective Murdered Fry!" the group once again gasped.

"Yes, and he wouldn't want to admit to killing him, right? So he wouldn't wanna tell you anything either!" Suggested the Professer.

"Alright, let's all take a trip to the orbiting meadows, and see if we find a gravestone that says Phillip J Fry on it!" said Amy.

"But, there's already a grave-" Amy interrupted Bender's sentence.

"A grave stone that Isn't in the shape of a rocket ship with a martian on it...Bender.."

"Oh. Right." Bender took a sip of the beer and spit it out. "Ugh! What is this crap?!" he threw it on the ground.

"Leela," Amy said. "Is the orbiting meadows near here?"

Leela glanced on the metal bracelet on her arm.

"It will be in 2 hours," she said.

At exactly 10:04 PM, the crew got on board the Planet Express ship and started off towards the meadows. Once they got there, everyone split up, looking for any sign that Fry could be dead and buried here.

Amy looked at the small pebbles that were used for less important people.

"Some guy, Hobo #1, Hobo #56, the one guy who died, Hobo #3's mom, the poor dude..." she read the names aloud, but none of them said Phillip Fry on it.

Bender was looking at the gravestones used for people who broke records. He read the names of the stones in his head.

_John Phillips, The man who ate the most hotdogs, Carol Temmy, Woman who drank the most watermelon coolers, Jennifer Banks, Woman who collected the most cats, but no Phillip Fry._

Bender sighed and moved along.

Hermes and the Professor were looking in the section for people who were brutally murdered.

Hermes pointed out a stone that said "Phillips Coast"

"Here's one that says Kaitlyn Taylor, oh, and one that says Jennyfurr" (AN: Sorry Jenz. x.x)

The professor and Hermes read out many names, but none said Phillip Fry.

Leela browsed the medows, and at the very edge, a single stone that stood by itself caught her eye.

"Hmm.." she walked over to the stone. Her mouth dropped open. "GUYS!" she screamed. "COME OVER HERE!!" the rest of the crew rushed over to Leela. They stared. Right in front of their eyes, was a medium sized tomb, that Read PHILLIP J. FRY. Attached to the tomb was a small note. And a chicken. Leela ripped off the note.

"It's a message," she said.

"Well?" Amy tapped her foot. "Aren't you going to read it?"

Leela read the message aloud.

_Dear Planet Express,_

_Leela was right. You don't need me. I'm a useless pig who does nothing but take up space. I'm sorry for have making your lives miserable. I wished I had never fallen in that freezer. I should have just stayed in my own time. So, in order to make your lives less miserable, I have gone to robot hell, where you see, the Robot devil was granting wished for a limited period of time. I have approached him, and requested one wish. The wish that I no longer exist. This way, I will not be around to bother you. I will never be able to return. Because this wish is undoable. If you are reading this, then no. I do not exist any longer. Of course you probably don't even care. I don't even know if you'll get this note. But I will miss you._

_Not like you miss me._

_-Fry_

Leela stood there. A tear made it's way out of her eye. Amy glared at her.

"Way to go Leela... Look what you've done!

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Kash: yea so uhm. I didn't even use my pre writings. Heheh.**

**Estelle: WHEN AM I GONNA BE IN THE STORY?**

**Joe: Aww. Poor Leela. D00de your story is coming on cereal great Kash. Chea.**

**Jenz: D00DE WDFKZ DID YOU MAKE ME DIEEE. ;-;**

**Kash: its k Jenz. We all still love you. -huggle-**

**Jenz: ;-;**

**R&R PPLZ. I USED ALL MY IDEAS ON THIS CHAPTER. SO PLEASE GIMMEH SOME.**

**Estelle: HELLO?! DO YOU NOT SEE ME?! -waves hands in all your faces-**


End file.
